Saranghanda Appa
by Initial D 0326
Summary: Jongdae dan Jongin. Status mereka yang merupakan ayah dan anak kini harus berjuang menghilangkan rasa sakit dan kecewa dari keterpurukan akibat pengkhianatan. - Ketika semuanya hancur iapun datang untuk memperbaiki.. - this is EXO Fanfiction.. XIUCHEN and another couples here.. Seriously.. maaf jika Summary dan cerita tidak sinkron..


Title : Saranghanda Appa

[Prologue]

Author : Initial D

Cast :  
- Kim Jongdae : seorang namja tampan sekaligus pengusaha besar dan seorang penerus dari jaringan satu Angelic Corporation yang kini tengah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mempertahankan semua yang ia miliki.

- Kim Jongin : anak tunggal dari Jongdae yang kini tengah mengenyam pendidikan di tingkat dua sekolah menengah atas.

- Wu YiFan a.k.a Kris : salah seorang sahabat Jongdae yang bersedia untuk selalu membantu sahabatnya yang membutuhkan dirinya. Orang yang loyal dengan tingkat kesetiakawanan yang tinggi.

- Kim Joonmyeon a.k.a Suho : ayah dari Jongdae yang kini menjabat sebagai Presiden Direktur dari perusahaan pusat Angelic Corporation di Seoul. Suho juga merupakan sosok orang yang Kai sebut dengan sebutan 'Abeoji'.

- Zhang YiXing a.k.a Lay : namja berkebangsaan China yang kini telah menjabat sebagai pengganti dari ibu Jongdae yang hilang entah ke mana. Lay merupakan sosok yang selama ini Kai sebut dengan sebutan 'Daddy' dalam keluarga rapuhnya.

- and others

Rating : T to the M

Genre : Family, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Warning : YAOI fanfiction, boy's love, typo merajalela(?), OOC, don't bash, don't like don't read..**

**Don't CTRL+A - CTRL+ C - CTRL+V ..**

**Don't be plagiarism..**

- HAPPY READING -

- 20.00 KST

- Seoul

- Lucky Bar

Botol-botol kosong dengan aroma menyengat khas minuman beralkohol itu kini berjajar acak di hadapan namja berparas tampan dengan tulang rahang yang terbilang tegas di sana. Deret meja di depan tempat sang bartender beraksipun yang biasanya nampak kosong, kini ramai berhiaskan botol-botol unik dengan cita rasa aneh dan membakar di tenggorokan. Hampir tak setetespun cairan beraroma khas itu tersisa di dalamnya. Dengan ekstrem ia mengonsumsi minuman yang bernilai fantastis itu seorang diri; meski ia tak datang sendiri ke tempat di mana kini ia berada. Duduk; menatap kosong sebuah gelas transparan dengan sedikit liquid yang tersisa di sana; gelas yang mana ia genggam seksama seraya menggumakan sebuah kalimat yang ia tujukan bagi seseorang. Seseorang yang telah menghancurkan semuanya. Semua pikiran yang bergelut di dalam otak pintarnya. Semua perasaan yang ia telah sekian lama ia bangun tanpa mengeluh sedikitpun demi sosok itu. Namun apa yang terjadi sekarang? Kandas. Hancur tak bersisa. Perasaan yang ia jaga itu perlahan lenyap hanya dalam hitungan menit; bahkan detik. Hanya dengan melihat, hatinya seketika hancur bagai terkena angin tornado yang tak dapat dihentikan. Habis sudah. Runtuhlah semua. Ia tersenyum tipis dalam perih. Ia tak peduli dengan apa yang orang katakan tentangnya ketika rapuh. Ia menitikkan air matanya malu. Namun sial. Butiran kristal bening miliknya berkhianat. Ia tak dapat menahannya. Dan akhirnya menangis dalam diam tanpa suara. Dengan terpaksa. Ia terlihat rapuh saat ini. Ia benci semuanya. Ketika ia sedih dan rapuh. Ia benci ketika ia terlihat lemah tak berdaya. Ia melaknat semua perasaan itu. Namun naas. Takdir tak berpihak padanya. Ia kini lemah dan rapuh. Bagai kayu lapuk yang termakan usia dan rayap hingga tak bersisa. Musnah. Hati kecilnya seakan hilang entah ke mana. Ia menghela napasnya kasar kemudian meneguk sisa liquid yang ada di gelas genggamannya cepat.  
"Ah.." Ia mengusap sudut bibirnya yang basah kasar sebelum mengubah arah pandangnya tepat ke arah seorang namja tampan berparas campuran di sebelah kirinya tajam; namun di sisi lain terpancar penuh kepedihan di sorot mata miliknya. "K-Kris.." Panggilnya terdengar parau. Sang namja yang ia maksud menoleh. "Apa kesalahan ku?" Sungguh. Ia bertanya dengan nada frustasi. Ia kecewa dengan semuanya. Salah satu tangan miliknya tergerak meremas surai dark-brown khas miliknya kasar seakan itulah pelampiasannya. "Hiks.." Tanpa seizin sang pemilik, sebutir kristal bening miliknya meluncur bebas melalui salah satu pipi tirus yang memerah samar. "Hiks.. Apa yang salah Kris?!" Kedua telapak tangan miliknya tergerak menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai basah akibat luncuran kristal-kristal bening itu. Ia menyembunyikan raut lemahnya. "Kris.. Apa yang harus ku perbuat?!" Namja berparas campuran itu menatapnya iba. Ia merasakannya walau secara tidak langsung. Hatinya berdenyut sakit kali ini. Ia membenci seseorang yang telah menyakiti sahabat baiknya itu. Ia tersenyum lemah.  
"Jongdae-ya.." Lengan panjang milik namja bermarga Wu itu secara manual tergerak merangkul bahu sang sahabat ramah. "Tolong.. Jang-" kalimatnya terpotong.  
"Kris.. Apa salah ku?!" Kedua buah obsidian milik namja bermarga Kim itu menatap lawan bicaranya nanar. Obsidian yang biasanya menyiratkan aura tegas dan tajam berkharisma kini nampak lemah tak berdaya. Ia hampir kehilangan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya. Kris mengumpat dalam hati. Ia menyesal dengan apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya. Ia menggeram pelan.  
"Jongdae.. Itu bukan kesalahan mu.." Ucapnya hampir berbisik. Suara lemahnya terdengar beradu dengan dentuman keras musik-musik erotis yang terdengar menggairahkan. Namun tidak untuk Jongdae. Kini pendengarannya seakan tuli. Dan Kris bersyukur akan itu. Ia tersenyum lemah. "Jongdae.. Ingat.. Itu semua bukan kesalahan mu.." Ia mengusap lengan Jongdae perlahan. "Itu semua salah wanita jalang itu Jongdae.. Berhentilah menyalahkan diri mu.." Ia berbisik provokatif di sana. Raga miliknya mendekap sang sahabat dengan dekapan akrab khas miliknya sekilas. "Jadi.. Berhentilah menyalahkan diri mu Jongdae.." Ia tersenyum simpul kali ini. "Kau tidak salah dan sejauh ini tak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun.." Ia mencoba menghibur. Untuk sejenak, manik obsidian milik namja bermarga Kim itu menatap paras tampan sang sahabat dalam.  
"T-tapi Kris.. Bagaimana dengan Kai? Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa padanya.." Ia menundukkan wajah tampan miliknya penuh sesal. "Aku tak ingin kehilangan Kai.. Hiks.." Kris tersenyum lembut kali ini.  
"Jongdae-ya.. Percayalah pada ku.. Cepat atau lambat Kai akan mengetahui semuanya.. Semua tentangnya.." Ia terkekeh pelan. Mungkin hanya mencairkan suasana sepertinya. "Ia akan mengerti dan akan memilih jalan yang benar Jongdae.." Ia berbisik menenangkan. Suara khas miliknya tanpa sadar membuat Jongdae mengangguk dalam pedih. Ia menengadahkan wajah tampannya yang tampak memerah samar perlahan.  
"Ya.. Semoga saja.." Ia berujar lirih seraya berharap. Kedua kelopak matanya tertutup dalam kepedihan yang damai. Ia tersenyum lembut begitu teringat bayangan wajah sang anak yang sangat berharga baginya. Darah dagingnya yang selama ini ia perjuangkan dan banggakan. "Maafkan appa Kai.." Ia bergumam lirih sebelum kesadarannya terenggut.  
"Jongdae!"

To be continued or DELETE/?

* * *

**Mind to**

**- Read**

**- Review**

**- Favorite or whatever**

**MONGGO~**

**Annyeong.. Saya kembali lagi membawa sebuah Fanfiction yang entah mengapa sangat ingin saya tulis.. Molla/?**

**Thanks to : amoebbang dan PANDAmuda yang telah memberi reviews pada FF saya yang terdahulu gamsahamnida.. /bow/ dan thanks to saya lupa usernamenya pokoknya yang sudah mem-follow dan memfavoritkan FF saya.. gamsahae.. /bow lagi/**


End file.
